


Stir

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had had a crush on Sebastian for a while but it was nothing compared to his crush on Derek Hale. Now though, they were the same and Stiles was just along for the ride.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #410: Stir





	Stir

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this. **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles sat down at his computer and clicked the icon for Discord, opening up the bookmark. He snagged his tea and waited for the page to open up. He saw that Sebastian was already online, so he clicked into their private server. It was mostly a place for them to bitch about other people they played D&D with.

Glancing at his work laptop, Stiles saw he still had another hour of the code doing its thing that he just needed to watch.

_How's tonight looking for you?_

_Good. My family left me alone, which is about the best I can do right now._

Stiles laughed and shook his head. He knew that Sebastian's family was trying to get him to date around, but he wasn't looking for someone at the moment. They were the kind of people who thought that someone wasn't happy unless they were with someone. Sebastian wanted to find someone who made him happier, not someone who made him happy. He didn't want to have that person be the thing in his life that made him happy.

Sebastian had two sisters who were full-on into the whole thing. The youngest, C, went from relationship to relationship with little time between each one. L, the older one, had been married and divorced three times already and was engaged to her fourth. Which was the point of all of this. The whole family was harping on Sebastian to get a boyfriend for the wedding. They didn't want to see him there alone.

_If you were anywhere near Beacon County, I would so be your fake date to the wedding._

Stiles watched the little dots that told him that Sebastian was typing. Then he stopped, started again, stopped again.

_Beacon County, California?_

Stiles narrowed his eyes. The group that played together never talked about where they lived, and Stiles had never offered it up before.

_Yes_

_I'm in Beacon Hills._

Stiles sat back as he read Sebastian's words. He knew that all of them used their gamer names. He had never thought about Sebastian's being anything other than that. Stiles had never met a Sebastian in Beacon Hills. The information that he had on L and C, Sebastian's siblings, and a younger one with the name that started with S, an uncle P. This was Derek Hale. Stiles had been chatting and gaming, and even more than a little flirting with Derek Hale. Derek Hale was an author and was one of the town's introverts. Stiles looked at his name ADHD_Kinder. He thought about why and how Derek had started to talk to him; it had been more about Spencer than anything else, chatting in DMs until they wanted a better place. Stiles had been the one to make the server, and he hadn't been sure that Derek would follow and talk. They had places for everything, even though it was just the two of them—Gen Chat for random shit and just shooting the breeze. There was a meme drop-off channel.

_Fucking hell, Cora is more fucked up than you think over the whole needing a woman to be happy._

_Stiles?_

Stiles laughed that it was all it took for Derek to put a name to his online friend. He wasn't shocked at all. ADHD wasn't all that prevalent in town, at least not with people who called Cora a friend.

_Does the offer still stand?_

Stiles raised his eyebrows at that. Derek wanted him to be his plus one at Laura's wedding in three weeks. Stiles hadn't been invited as Laura didn't like him all that much. Didn't like that Cora and Spencer wanted to hang out with him more than her. There was a lot of jealousy in the family over things like that. Peter would be showing up with two boyfriends, just to piss off Talia. Stiles coming with Derek would just set the tone, but at this point in time, most of the family considered Laura's weddings a joke. She would be divorced, again, in under two years. Stiles had a bet with Cora and Spencer that it would be six months.

_Sure. You are buying my suit, though._

_Of course, you made good money but not that good money._

Stiles sent just a big flipping off emoji at Derek. Derek sent back a laughing so hard he was crying one. For the next five minutes, it was an emoji war.

_Come over to mine tomorrow when you get off of work. I'll be awake, and we can talk._

_Sure._

Stiles looked at the code again and then the time. He knew that Derek would be heading to bed early. He got up stupid early to go running in the preserve before the sun was fully up.

_Night._

_Night._

Stiles stayed on Discord but moved away from his server with Derek. There were a few that he had muted, but he checked out everything in them. They were chatty, and he didn't care for what they were chatting about most of the time.

When the code was finally done, Stiles tested it and made sure that nothing would go wrong with the newest software to run the department. He worked the evening shift at the station's lab four nights a week, and his fifth was working on the network that the county ran on. He tinkered enough in software that he could keep it all going with only a little outside help. The state had shitty software, so he ensured no one would get into his county's.

It worked well for them; his father got a techie and someone to run the lab as the night guy loved his nights and the days people loved their days, so it was just easier to have Stiles there for the evening shift and then make three of the days' people work longer shifts the other three days.

Stiles wasn't sure what he felt about this being Derek. Derek Hale, who Stiles had a crush on all through high school. Derek, his best friend's brother. It was a lot, but Stiles figured that he could do it. He could fake date him for long enough for the wedding.

* * *

Stiles listened to the birds in the trees and waited for Derek to get back from his run. He would be there in about five minutes or so. It was all times, but sometimes he got stuck at the light on his trail from the preserve far side to this area.

Derek came into view at the end of his gravel driveway; his pace slowed down as he took in Stiles and then sped up back to normal. Stiles stood up as he got close and waited for him to start his cooling down phase before he held out the iced coffee he had gotten for Derek.

"Sleep is for the weak," Stiles said.

Derek laughed as he took a drink. "Thanks. So, Peter's already trolling the wedding, and everyone but Mom and Laura know it."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it." Stiles was one of the few who knew who Peter was bringing.

Derek looked at him with a curious eye. Then his eyes widened.

"Holy fucking shit, really?"

"Yup," Stiles said. Popping the P.

"Okay, that's...how did he talk your fathers into dating him?"

"I have no clue. I came home one day, and they were all mostly naked in the kitchen. I think that sex had already happened, and they were just...yeah. I'm scarred for life. I don't go to Dad's without calling, texting, and knocking on the door now."

"I bet Peter wasn't even ashamed."

"No, and he was the one that was naked."

Derek shook his head. He laughed before handing back his drink to finish off his routine. He was only in running shorts since it was the weight of summer, and Stiles ogled him a little bit. Especially when he bent over to stretch, putting his ass on display.

"Quit ogling my ass and get my door open."

Stiles laughed and did as Derek asked him to. Stiles pulled out his key and unlocked it. Stiles had a key as he was the one that Derek trusted to care for his plants when he had to leave for book signings and the like. Stiles had even stayed at his house once when he had been ousted from his apartment due to a horrible flea infestation that had taken over the whole place because of someone who didn't even own fucking pets.

Derek and Stiles were friends, not close friends but still friends. Stiles still had a fucking crush on him, the size of the Pacific Ocean, but also he was afraid it was turning into something else now that he had the other side of Derek in his life.

Stiles went to the kitchen to start to lay out the stuff Derek used to make his breakfast. He needed something to do with his hands. He laid his phone down, Discord open on it to see that B&E was chatting. He frowned as he took in what B&E said.

"Derek," Stiles called out when he heard the door shut.

"Yes?"

"Is B&E Boyd or Erica?"

"Boyd. Catwoman is Erica."

"Is that whole group just people from Beacon Hills?"

"No, only us four." Derek came into the kitchen with a towel around his shoulder, using an end of it to wipe his face. "So the wedding."

"Yes?"

"Cora would kill me if I didn't let her know that I was bringing you. If she could get away with it, she would have taken you, but Mom put her foot down at only serious sexual relationships were allowed to be brought."

"Dude, that's just harsh. I mean...your family is fucking nuts on that front."

"Mom wants all of the grandkids, and so far, she had none. Laura's not having a kid with anyone until they are married for two years, and every single marriage is lasting less time. Cora is only giving her kids if she gets in vitro. I'm gay, and Spencer is...very unsure of what he is. Mother jokes that too many of us are never going to give her kids."

"Well, you'd make a great father."

"So would you," Derek said.

Stiles let silence take over as Derek cooked. Stiles had the next two days off, and he was going to enjoy it.

"I'm already off the day of the wedding, and I'll make sure that Dad knows to have no one call me in unless something big happens. I'll head over to the suit shop later today and see what I like."

"I already have a call into the one in Beacon City, not Hills. They have a few patterns of fabric I think you would like. If you want to head over when I get out of the shower, that would be fine."

"Don't you need to write?" Stiles asked

"No, I'm eight chapters ahead of where I need to be, so I've been taking it slow."

"Isolating to get away from your parents made you write more, huh?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Derek turned around with two plates of food.

"Dude, you didn't have to cook for me."

"You never eat early like this, and I don't want to hear you bitch."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before he tucked into his food. He had slept until right when he needed to log onto work, so he felt pretty good for at least a little while. It had taken all night to log in the data and fix what popped with the new system update. So Stiles would only have to work a partial day his next tech day.

Derek ate his food quickly and then rushed up to shower. He thought about what he wanted to really do about this. Fake dating for a single night was going to be weird, but he would do it to get Derek's parents off of his back. He was a good enough friend for that, at least. And if he got to dance with Derek some and flirt with him in person, he would take that to his grave.

* * *

The wedding was at the Beacon Hills Country Club, and Stiles had only ever been there for prom before he had called it lame and left. Stiles was pretty damned sure that it cost a pretty penny, but then her soon to be husband was loaded. Laura had good money, so at least no one could call her a gold digger. Though Stiles was pretty sure that some of the guys' family did.

"So what's his name again?"

"Albert," Derek said as he came around the SUV to hold the door for Stiles. It was kind of cute.

"Well, Al's family doesn't like you, according to Cora." Stiles had seen first hand how a few of the family had treated Cora once when they had been out.

"They don't like me because I told Albert that Laura would be serving him with divorce papers within a year, fifteen minutes after he told me that he had proposed."

"If you aren't careful, they are going to start calling you the black sheep instead of Peter."

"Well, we can both be black sheep together for all I care. So, the wedding. I do have to be there early for family photos. Mother wants a full spread of all of us before Laura gets married."

"Oh, I'm scandalized that they are letting the groom see the bride before the wedding," Stiles said.

Derek laughed and tossed a pencil at him from the cup holder in the SUV.

"So, are you ready to go and get yourself all dolled up?" Derek asked.

"Oh, my God. Dolled up?"

"I'm writing a book that has a character who talks like that. I need to take a break from him, I think," Derek said.

Stiles laughed and let Derek tug him out of the SUV.

The first fitting took forever in Stiles' mind. They spent too long on fabrics, comparing and contrasting against what Derek was already wearing. Then when Derek changed his mind, they had to go through and change Stiles' fabric. Thankfully, Derek was still buying the first suit. Stiles was just shocked that Derek didn't mind dropping this much money on him. He knew that Derek used the suits from the wedding to wear to book signings and other small events that he went to. He was just enough of a celebrity that he got invited to events in the area. One of his books was becoming a series of movies, so he would need things to wear on the red carpet.

"That was less painful than I thought it would be," Derek said as they stepped out of the shop.

"Why?"

"You aren't nearly as Stiles like as you normally are."

"Dude, I like suits...I just like plaid more."

Derek laughed.

"I'm gonna find plaid underwear and socks and gonna see about finding a plaid version of the things that hold up socks to underwear. My undershirt is gonna be plaid."

Derek laughed and looked at Stiles like he was crazy. Stiles would readily agree that he was crazy. He just didn't need to be sane just for other people. Especially not the Hales. Stiles lived for fucking with them.

* * *

Stiles found the bar and ordered a glass of white wine as he watched the Hale Family get their pictures taken. Laura looked lovely and her groom radiant, but Spencer, Cora, and Derek all looked like they were going to their deaths.

"Okay, smile!" the photographer said.

All three of the put out Hales smiled, and their faces changed to where they looked less like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Stiles grinned into his wine when Derek's eyes moved around the place and settled on him. His eyes softened, and for a few seconds, it was almost like they were actually dating, and Derek really was happy to see him.

"Excuse me," someone yelled.

Stiles turned to look to see Peter coming into the ballroom with Stiles' two Dads right behind. Behind them was Allison. Which shocked Stiles as Allison didn't have an invite to the wedding either.

"Ally!" Cora yelled.

Stiles tries not to choke on his wine as he watched Cora jump on Allison and start to kiss her.

"CORA!" Talia Hale yelled as she rushed over to get her off of Allison.

Allison was grinning at Stiles. The Hales and the Argents had not gotten along for a very long time; the older Hales - outside of Peter - were the worst. Allison and Chris had done nothing. Kate had been the one, and as soon as Chris had realized what Kate had done to Derek, he had stopped being close to his family. He had cut them all over and divorced his wife when she had been found to be part of the whole damned thing to take down the Hales and their company.

The Argents had thought that money would buy them what they wanted. Which was shares of the stock that would help control the company. Gerard had thought that the Hales would do that to protect Derek's reputation and Hale's name. Only, Talia had gone the legal route when it was found that Kate had seduced Derek into bed and took pictures. The scandal had done nothing for the Argents and everything for the Hales. Kate was serving two different life sentences back to back for statutory rape and having many counts of child porn. The jury had not been kind when Kate had been on the stand, and it had made them give her the max sentence that they could when it came time. It had been something interesting, even to Stiles when he had been a pre-teen. He had seen both sides, the news side and then his father's side of it all.

Chris had moved to Beacon Hills, making it the headquarters for Argent Arms International, and he had set about making it the best business that he could after that. The Hales had mostly adjusted, and Derek had gotten friendly with Chris and with Allison. Allison had been because Cora and Stiles had adopted her into their little pack. Which had only gotten tighter when Chris and Noah had started to date. Then they got married, and now it seemed they were both starting something with Peter. Which was okay with Stiles, as long as he never had to see it again.

"And what are you doing here?" Talia asked, looking right at Chris.

"Me? I was invited."

"Noah and Chris are my plus ones, Talia," Peter said as he slipped up to kiss Noah on the cheek and then Chris on the mouth. Noah snorted and laid a hand on Peter's lower back to draw him back for a proper kiss.

"And you?" Talia asked as she turned her head to Allison.

"Cora's. We started dating two weeks ago."

Stiles narrowed his eyes as Allison confessed. He knew that she had gone on a date with someone, but Allison hadn't said who. Now, Stiles thought that she had done so for a reason. Allison and Cora hadn't been close over the last few years, but Stiles had just assumed they had grown apart, but now he wondered. He knew that Cora had a crush on Allison in high school but refused to even think about telling her as she would rather have Allison's friendship instead of anything else. Stiles understood that, but now he wondered if that was the main reason Cora was so fucked up.

Talia was looking at the two Argents with a weather eye. "Since neither of you is needed for the wedding itself, you and your guests can come to the reception but not the wedding," Talia said.

"You do that, Talia, and I have a feeling that none of us will be there," Peter said.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, I'm not doing if Cora and Uncle Peter aren't," Spencer said.

"Neither am I," Derek said.

"You want to make a mockery of your sister's wedding?" Talia asked.

"She's the one making a mockery of it, Mother," Derek said as he stepped up to the group. "Or you are. It's her fourth wedding, and they keep on getting bigger. You want to talk about mockery, how about how she's trying her hardest to be what you want."

"I refuse to be talked to like this," Talia said.

"Then, I can leave. We can all leave, Mother."

"That won't look good to the press," Chris said.

"No, it won't. Three children of Talia Hale walking out on the wedding. The press would have a field day with that," Noah said.

"Do not embarrass me, any of you." Talia turned and talked off again.

Derek looked at Laura, who was still over with the photographer. He saw the look on her face. She looked unhappy, but Derek didn't care that much. If she loved Albert, she would push back against their mother as the other three kids did. He turned and looked at Stiles next, who was still over at the bar drinking his wine.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Laura looked lovely, and there was a look in her eye that Derek thought might mean that this relationship might actually make it.

Laura's wedding was the biggest event in town, so the local news and a few others in California were covering it. Derek knew that Peter and his two dates would make headlines, which was what he wanted, Derek was sure. Peter was good for the company; he was ruthless as COO, and Talia knew it. Pissing him off would mean she could have a lot of issues.

Derek looked around for Stiles, who was dancing somewhere. He found him dancing with Cora on the floor. Allison was dancing with Noah while Peter and Chris were dancing.

Downing his scotch, Derek headed toward a waiter to drop off his glass and then went out onto the dance floor to pull Stiles away with him. It was now or never.

"Can I cut in?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Cora said, and she handed Stiles off to Derek. Cora kissed Derek's cheek before heading to take back her date.

"How long has Cora been in love with Allison?" Derek asked.

"I think high school, but she's only recently learned that making her mother happy with failed relationships is fucking her up. She's going for what she wants. It takes your parents and Peter to agree to cut off her trust, and Peter never would do that. Your mother, I guess, lied about that to her."

"I didn't know that," Derek said.

"So all of you? Peter said he would handle things after the wedding. So Cora decided that she wasn't going to get cut off from her trust and fired for dating Allison, so she confessed that she loved her. Allison has had a crush since high school but didn't want to lose her friendship. Also, I think that it was all kind of moot since Peter’s dating Chris."

"And your father." Derek looked around and started to edge them toward the far side of the dance floor, where fewer people were dancing.

"Please, don't remind me," Stiles said with a laugh. His eyes moved, and Derek looked at where he was looking. Laura was on the dance floor with Albert. She looked happy in a way that she hadn't in a long time, not since they were children.

"I think this one might last if Laura steps up and actually does things that make her happy and not mom."

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool. So what did your mother say about me?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, she said nothing. She glared at me when we came in, but that was it."

"Oh, damn. I guess everyone else kind of squashed her ability to be pissed?" Stiles asked.

"I have no clue."

"Derek?" Laura asked.

Derek turned to see her and Albert standing there looking at them.

"Can I dance with Stiles?"

Derek looked at Albert, who shook his head. "Sure."

Derek handed Stiles' hand over to Laura and then nodded toward the bar. Albert followed along behind Derek as they made their way over. Derek ordered just a glass of white wine; he didn't need to drink much, but he wanted something, and Stiles could finish it.

"I know you don't like me," Albert said.

"Stop. I like you just fine. You are a wonderful and awesome man, but I don't get attached to Laura's husbands. I was friendly with the first, and he was spiteful to me when Laura divorced him. I still have issues with him."

"I see. I know what the rumors are. I know why you said what you did after I told everyone about the engagement. I know you probably think I am stupid, but I'm not. I know that Laura jumps before asking how high when your mother barks at her. I know what ruined every one of the other marriages that Laura has had. Throughout our entire time together, I've told her exactly how I feel when she does something I don't like that her mother makes her do. I know that she's working her way to take Talia's place. I know that Cora is next in line for Peter's job. Spencer is never going to work for the company, and you did your own thing while in college and tricked your parents into paying for it."

"The business degree does good for me, even in the book publishing world. But yes, I did trick them."

"I bought our house. She didn't. I'm paying the bills, and Laura's agreed that she'll make more pushed back stances against your mother. If she's to be CEO, she needs to stand on her own two feet."

"I'm glad someone is getting through to her."

"Yes, well, I guess something is going on with the trust. Laura has always been afraid of being fired and losing access to the trust."

"Yes, it seems that's a big thing right now. I feel that things will be rocky in the family for a while, so step back and make sure you aren't caught in the crossfire. I thankfully had full access to my trust since each one had different criteria. I also don't work for the family business, which means getting fired isn't an issue. You might be what she needs, Albert. I really hope so."

"Well, I asked for the right to tell you this first, but she's pregnant. Twins. We've known for a few weeks, but the number was just found out. We don't know the gender yet. We will announce it later after we get back from the honeymoon."

"That's why it changed. Cora couldn't figure out why you guys had moved somewhere else, but I know it's because of wanting to not worry about clean drinking water and the like. I'm happy. I think that having kids will help her push back against mom. If you need anything, Albert, even if it's just to bitch about Mom, call. You have my number."

"Looks like your boyfriend is looking for you."

Derek looked at where Laura and Stiles had been to see Stiles looking around the room. His eyes landed on Derek, and he smiled.

Finding out that ADHD_Kinder was Stiles had been a shock but also something good. Derek had liked the man for who he was online. Stiles wasn't all that different online than he was in person, but Derek hadn't had Cora's best friend's attachment to add to it.

Derek could admit that he liked ADHD_Kinder more than a little. He had wanted to see an online relationship. He had hoped they were moving toward that with the private server. Texting would be next, then maybe a phone call. When Stiles had dropped the Beacon County thing, Derek had been shocked. They were closer than he thought. Derek had dread in his throat when he had said he was in Beacon Hills. Then Stiles had blown him out of the water. Stiles was smart; that was never in question, but just using letters and knowing what Derek had typed about his sisters meant that he had put things together in a way that made Derek's brain hurt.

"Excuse me," Derek said. He made his way through the crowd to Stiles, who was smiling at him. Derek handed over the wine, and Stiles drained it in one go.

"Your sister wanted to congratulate me on finally snagging you. What does she mean by that?"

"Laura thought that I have had a crush on you for years, which I have not. However, I have a crush on ADHD_Kinder since he charmed a fucking troll into a date to let the rest of the party go by."

"I see."

"I also know that you have probably forgotten about the time that you were describing having a massive crush on your best friend's older brother about six months ago."

"I did." Stiles looked a little bug-eyed. He swallowed and looked at his empty drink. "I totally forgot about that."

"Then we are on the same page, dating wise that is. Hell of a first date, though," Derek said.

"We have time before the meal; Cora said something about another hour when she passed by us a few minutes ago."

"And what pray tell are you trying to insinuate with that?"

"Country Club sex wherever you want to have it? I don't have lube or condoms, but I bet Peter does."

"I don't need to know about the things my uncle has," Derek said. Even though he knew it was kind of worse for Stiles since Chris and Noah were both his fathers. Chris had been around long enough that Stiles loved him just as much as his father.

"Aww, you don't wanna think about him railing my dads?" Stiles asked.

Derek laughed and shoved him.

"In all seriousness, I wanna at least go make out in a closet or something. We don't have to do the whole sex thing. You know I've crushed on you for a while. Peter hinted that you liked me three days ago. I'm frustrated and horny."

"I'm more than willing, but...we go on a real date tomorrow. All day you are mine. I know you don't work, but I also know you should be asleep right now."

"Dude, I napped before you came and got me so I could make it through this. I'm gonna crash when we get out of here."

"Come crash at mine," Derek said.

"Ugh, fine," Stiles said. His tone said that it was the worst thing, but his lips and eyes gave off happiness.

Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles hummed into the kiss and held on. Derek barely remembered their trek from the ballroom to wherever Stiles and pulled him into after a brief discussion with Peter. Good has been given to Stiles, even if Derek wanted to know nothing of what those goods were.

The country club had many rooms that had been used by the bridal and groom parties to get ready. Stiles found one of those rooms that had a large divan. Derek pushed at him until Stiles fell on it sideways. He already looked wrecked. Stiles' tie was undone, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. He was indeed wearing a plaid shirt under there.

Stiles grinned at Derek, spreading his legs a little and showing off his pants' impressive bulge. Derek remembered how Stiles had talked about his last boyfriend hating the size of his dick since he had to actually work at giving him head.

"I'm clean," Derek said.

"And that's a good thing as Peter only had lube. I am not even going to go there and just hope all three of them were tested. I got nicked by a thing six months ago, got my last clean test, and haven't been with anyone since. However, what's prompting you to say that?" Stiles asked.

"I wanna suck your cock."

"Fucking hell." Stiles reached down and pressed the heel of his hand to his cock, looking at Derek with a look of hatred on it. "You almost made me come in my pants."

"And I would have just got them off of you and licked you clean before making you come again." Derek dropped to his knees and pulled Stiles to where he wanted him. He worked open his pants and fished out his cock. It was hard and thick. The length wasn't that bad, but the thickness was something that Derek wanted to get his mouth on.

"I'm not gonna last long. It's been so long since I've had a mouth on my cock."

"I know exactly how long it's been."

"Yeah, you do." Stiles laughed a little but tangled his hand in Derek's hair to tug him up. Stiles set about kissing him like he was drowning.

Derek worked his own pants open, making sure he wasn't going to come in them. He forced himself away from Stiles' mouth, ignoring the pout that he saw there. He locked his eyes with Stiles' as he licked at the head of his cock. Stiles groaned, and his eyes fell shut. He tried to get Drek to not take his cock into his mouth with soft words, but Derek was all for it.

"My first boyfriend was about this size," Derek said.

"And?"

"And I loved having him fuck my mouth."

"Yup, shortest blow job ever," Stiles said as he slumped down again, his hand still buried in Derek's hair.

Stiles groaned as Derek licked his cock to get it nice and wet before he started to slide it into his mouth. They were moving hella fast, but Derek was okay with that. He had seen Stiles with various boyfriends over the years; he knew Stiles wasn't the love-them-and-leave-them kind. He would never fuck around with Derek. Even if Derek hadn't known about his crush and how he felt around Derek, Stiles would never be that kind of an asshole. 

Derek was just getting into the blow job when Stiles' fingers tugged at his hair, and his words became frantic. Derek stayed where he was, though. He was ready to suck down every single bit of Stiles' release. He kept his head right where it was and waited for Stiles to come, bobbing on his dick. 

Stiles slumped down his body, seemingly unable to do anything else. Derek laughed as he licked up what little had escaped his mouth and dripped onto Stiles.

"Fuck. If you keep doing that. I'm gonna get hard again," Stiles said. 

"And?" Derek asked as he moved up to brace himself over Stiles. He grinned down at him. "I'm gonna fuck you. So, getting hard again is a good thing. Get naked." 

Stiles grumbled, but he worked on getting naked, putting his suit over a chair to hopefully stop most wrinkles. When they were both naked, he drew Stiles into him. Stiles made such good noises as Derek touched him all over as they kissed. The second he couldn't take it anymore, Derek pushed Stiles down onto the divan again. Stiles turned over onto his front, moving to his knees, but Derek stopped him on that and kept his pressed onto his front. 

"You asshole," Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked, his voice dripping with innocence. He snagged the lube and slicked up fingers before finding Stiles' hole; Stiles groaned as Derek sunk two fingers into him. He was nice and relaxed, loose the way that Derek liked. It wasn't long before Stiles was trying to rut into the divan with Derek brushing over his prostate and get him going again. 

"In me," Stiles begged. 

"Soon," Derek said. He worked Stiles nearly to orgasm by rubbing at his prostate, and only then did he sink into him. Braced with his hands on the divan, Derek rocked in and out of Stiles. 

"Paybacks are a bitch," Stiles said as he tried to find purchase to thrust back on Derek's cock but wasn't able to as the divan side was too far away, and the fabric didn't give enough to allow him to move like that. 

"I look forward to it. I can't wait to feel you inside of me. That fucking big cock splitting me open and filling every single inch of me." Derek snapped his hips, enjoying the sound of Stiles' gasp at the move. Derek kept it up, moving ever so slightly to either rub over Stiles' prostate or not as he fucked him. "Tonight. You are coming back to mine, and we can do it. You can fuck me hard and fast or long and slow, as long as I am being fucked, I don't care."

"Derek," Stiles gasped before his body rocked a little, and he tried to push up, his hands sliding on the divan fabric, and he came with a cry. 

Derek was sure that if anyone was close, they would have heard them, but he didn't care. He knew the door wasn't locked, but at least Albert didn't seem to mind non-hetero relationships. He also hoped the man didn't mind them fucking in the room. A few more thrusts and Derek was coming as well. He dropped his head down to Stiles' back and waited until he was sure he could move without his legs giving out him before he laid down beside Stiles. Derek hadn't thought through everything. There was no way to clean up Stiles beyond a cursory wipe with something from the bathroom. He would probably be leaking all during the meal. While that wouldn't be horrible, Derek had no clue what Stiles felt about it. 

"Pocket," Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Pants pocket," Stiles said.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' shoulder before he shoved himself up and headed to the bathroom to wash up a little. He looked back at Stiles, who was still just laying on the divan with his ass on display. He looked good. He looked content. Derek could feel his eyes on him as he washed up. He came back with a rag and felt around in Stiles' pockets before pulling out a baggie that had an anal plug in it.

"Your uncle had it. I'm not even going to ask."

"And he let you have it?"

"He said he wouldn't be allowed to use it." 

Derek laughed and set about cleaning up Stiles enough to slip the plug into him. Stiles hissed and arched into the movement as it seated itself inside of him. 

"It's been too long," Stiles said.

"Did I hurt you?" Derek asked.

"No, feels good. Feels really good. That's how I know it's been too long. It felt too good."

"Or I'm just that good." Derek trailed a hand down Stiles' back, his fingers tracing out the moles that were dotted across this skin. He had seen Stiles shirtless many times, but this was the first time he could just touch. He was happy with the ability to touch now. He wanted to take his time soon and just touched every single mole on Stiles' skin. 

They would have to get up soon, but right now, Derek kind of really loved this. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Stiles' shoulder. The younger man turned his head to look at Derek with a sappy smile on his face. 

"We are leaving first, right?" Stiles asked.

"We can. Why?" Derek asked. 

"I wanna get back to yours and watch you ride my cock," Stiles said. He was grinning and laughed when Derek did at the statement. 

Love, laughter, friendship, and a lot of good sex were what was waiting for Derek now, all because he wanted to stir up a hornet's nest at the wedding. He was more than pleased with that.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
